HawkClan
HawkClan is a laid-back, tightly-knit pro-clan living inside of an eroded cavern on a beach. They, though mostly peaceful, share a bitter rivalry with BloodClan, and have little love for their greatest rival. Territory After a great storm, Capricornstar moved his Clan to a new home, this territory dominated by a shoreline cave system as well as by a dense wooded area. HawkClan has spent many a season here, and though they have explored a great expanse of it, there are still places within the tunnels and caves of this Pro-Clan's camp that have yet to be explored. Camp lies within this famous stony structure, its eroded mass situated atop the white sands of the beach and overlooking the clear blue of the ocean. Inside of the cave rocks are lined up in a manner something reminescent of a staircase, making it possible to pass through the hole to exit and enter camp at will. With fine grains of sugarsand lining the flooring of the cavern, camp is surely a decorated place, as demonstrated by the wildflowers that HawkClan's members have brought in to make their home a little more cheerful. A massive cave with thick vine serves as the home of the Knights, HawkClan's working population, and a smaller version of this stands beside it, serving as host to the Trainees, those in-training to become Knights themselves. On the inverse side of these two structures lay four more dens -- a medium sized one adorned with purple flowers, one shared by the Clan's two Monarchs, the slightly larger Medicine Den, marked by both its aroma and mossy entrance, the miniscule yet comfortable Elder's den, and the Nursery with its soft moss carpeting and ivy tendrils. HawkClan's famous beach lies just outside of camp, its sandy surface populated by Knight and Trainees that have grown accustomed to the lap of waves against shore. It is not so much a place for prey than a place of relaxation and casual chatter; many of the Clan's small pool of Elders find it to be a prime location for sunbathing and catnapping. The rest of the territory behind the beach is primarily wooded grounds which supply much of the Clan's food and water. Most of the Clan's old diet of squirrels, voles, and mice can be found here, as well as a hawk or two at infrequent intervals. Religion and Traditions Being a member of the Pro-Clan status, HawkClanners traditionally believe in StarClan. However, this is not at all mandatory, and the beach-dwellers accept any spirital beliefs among their members, so long as nobody's pushing them down anybody else's throats. It is common, as well, for couples to be married in this Clan. Either the Monarchs, Shamans, or some other position of power will act as a 'priest' of sorts and marry them with the blessing of whichever religion or deity (or lack thereof) is desired. Following these events are parties and feasts, and marriages have grown to become a very public celebration cheered by all members of the Clan. History HawkClan has a long and winding history, and was founded in 2011 ?. It goes a little like this ... wip High Positions Under Capricornstar's reign, HawkClan adopted a medieval theme to their rankings, with titles such as 'Monarch' and 'Viceroy' rather than that of 'Leader' and 'Assistant Deputy'. 'MONARCH- '''The highest power in the Clan, tasked with the duty of ruling and maintaing order Noirstar, played by Moonaloo Copperstar, played by Dakota '''GENERAL - '''Second in command, usually replacing the leader after their death or retirement Tumultdusk, played by Sleenky '''SHAMAN - '''Healers of the Clan Akhenaten, played by Saskia Salixcloud, played by Arukin '''SHAMAN TRAINEE - '''Shaman in training Pepperpaw, played by Wildflame '''ARISTOCRAT - '''Aristocrats are masters of warfare, and the equivalent of Assistant Deputies. They can accept members, and are equal in power to Viceroys, however have a different task. Dacnomaniacalvictory, played by Seaglass Skyscraper, played by Ebonydoa Ringbearer, played by Laika '''VICEROY -' Viceroys are tasked with planning events are parties, in addition to helping newcomers adapt. They are equal in power to Aristocrats, and can accept cats, however it is not their main job to do so. n/a 'TIDALS -' A semi-high position charged with guarding the seas and ensuring that no cat drowns. These cats are excellent swimmers. Silverstrike, played by FurFlower Romancandle, played by Cyan Alliances and Rivalries HawkClan is a Pro-Clan, and thus have many of the expected enemies, though the same cannot be said of their allies. 'ALLIES -' ThunderClan WindClan RiverClan BlizzardClan SolsticeClan ArcadianClan The Covenant TidalClan 'NEUTRAL -' The Tribe of Burning Eclipse 'ENEMIES -' BloodClan CryptClan ScarClan PhantomClan DarkClan The Blackheart Rogues SunClan